The Lost DBZ Saga: The Brolly Saga
by Gohan3000
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 IS UP*What if an actual adventure took place during the seven years of peace between the Cell and Buu Sagas? Read this to find out all about it! PG-13 for some language and violence in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not, believe it or not, own Dragonball Z. I only wish I did. :p So, besides the characters in this that I created, nothing that you see here is mine.  
  
A/N: Hey all! Guess who? ^_^ Yesh, it's Gohan3000, writer of the best Who's Line/DBZ fic ever!! :p Well, after seeing that no one is gonna go for my DBZ/Pokemon story, I'm just gonna start this one. It's gonna be a LONG fic. And when I say long, I mean long. I've planned out this story in my head for years, and I think I'm finally ready to write it. ^_^ So, here ya go, the beginning of the lost DBZ Saga, the Brolly Saga!!!  
  
  
  
The Brolly Saga  
  
Prelude to Episode 1:  
  
  
  
Somewhere on Earth, there was a whole lot of commotion in one particular area. It was on an island. There were some buildings on the island filled to the brim with people. It looks like a large convention or even a tournament is taking place. At the entrance to one of the buildings, a familiar hand placed itself on a table.  
  
"That's right...Gohan, Son Gohan."  
  
The person was Gohan. He looked around the age of a teenager, but a young one. The man at the table writing down names put Gohan's name down.  
  
"Alright then....."Son Gohan".....hmm?"  
  
The man raised his glasses and looked closely at Gohan.  
  
"Say, has anyone ever told you that you look like that boy from the Cell Games?" the man asked curiously.  
  
Gohan leaned back in surprise.  
  
"C...cell games?....." Gohan stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, there was this blonde kid there, didn't you watch it? Kinda looks like you. Yeah, he was tearing Cell apart for a good while before Hercule stepped in to finish it. If I knew him, I'd give him a big handshake for making such a great effort."  
  
Gohan replied nervously, "Heh heh.....yeah...so would I....."  
  
"Oh yeah, you look a lot like him. Besides the hair issue of course." The man shrugged and looked back down at his list.  
  
"Yo, are we gonna talk all afternoon or our we gonna write down names, eh?"  
  
Gohan turned around and smiled; the person who just spoke was Krillin.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Krillin-san." Gohan said politely, "I'll go wait for the rest of you over there."  
  
Gohan walked over to a small archway and stood in the shade. Krillin then walked forward to also sign up. Behind Krillin was Piccolo, then Vegeta. Piccolo was busy looking around at all the people.  
  
"Either I've forgotten much, or these tournaments have become much more crowded than the previous ones....." Piccolo noted to himself.  
  
After a minute, Vegeta came up and gave the man his name. As he walked over to the others, he thought to himself, *Hmph, I'm getting pathetic power readings from these humans. I was hoping a tournament would be more interesting, but then again, what should I have expected from Earthlings? Besides, my only goal is to prove I'm stronger than Kakorot's brat.*  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly. Then he quietly said to himself, "I would rather prove I'm better than Kakorot himself, but...he's no longer with us.....feh..."  
  
"Okay folks, the sign-ups are officially closed for today!" the sign-up guy announced, "All those who signed up should get in the tournament area as soon as possible."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Vegeta turned his head in surprise. "Nani?!"  
  
Trunks, Future Trunks, ran out from seemingly nowhere to the table.  
  
"There's.....still one more entry....." Trunks rasped out. He appeared to be out of breath from getting there.  
  
"It's Trunks-kun!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph....." Vegeta didn't appear to be pleased with this new event.  
  
"Well, I don't usually sign-up those who are late.....but I'll make an exception, just this once!"  
  
"Thank you very much, sir." Trunks said graciously, "My name is Trunks."  
  
"Alright then, Trunks.....you may enter now." the man said after signing him in.  
  
"Good."  
  
Trunks walked past and then saw the others. "Hey guys!" he called out.  
  
"Oh wow, Trunks! It's good to see you again, dude!" Krillin said as he gave Trunks a friendly hug.  
  
"Same to all of you. Wow Gohan, you're not a little kid anymore, are you?"  
  
Gohan blushed slightly and replied, "No, guess not.....just turned 14 recently."  
  
"Well that's just great.....oh, tousan! Hello." Trunks said as he noticed Vegeta.  
  
"Hi.....yeah, whatever..." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Since when were you interested in tournaments, father?"  
  
Vegeta gave Trunks a smirk as he replied, "Since Kakorot and his offspring began to surpass me, that's when. This way I can prove to all of you that I am stronger then Gohan....."  
  
"But I don't see your point of doing such in a tournament. Do you want to prove your point to the world?" Piccolo asked curiously. "Oh no, not at all. But imagine the humiliation, having to lose to me in front of millions of people! It'll be a real treat, I think!" Vegeta grinned with pleasure as he said this.  
  
"Oh yes.....I'll be looking forward to that, Vegeta." Gohan said sarcastically as he got a sweatdrop.  
  
"You'd better be, brat." Vegeta's grin became a little more evil. Trunks chuckled silently at his father.  
  
"Attention!" A voice was suddenly heard through a loudspeaker, "Will all who signed up please come to the side arena for the elimination rounds!"  
  
"How about it guys, should we get going?" Krillin said, looking anxious to go in.  
  
Piccolo smiled as he answered Krillin's question, "Sure, let's go."  
  
The group then walked into the tournament area. As they started, Vegeta looked over at Trunks with a blank expression.  
  
*Good to see you again, son.*  
  
*You too, tousan.*  
  
*IN SPACE*  
  
In space, right above Earth's atmosphere, a small, strange looking space ship that looked like a Saiyan space pod floated above the Earth. Inside, a figure was sitting in a containment area sleeping. The room is very dark, so it is impossible to see the person's face.  
  
"...*Yawn*..."  
  
The figure slowly woke up and stretched, and he accidently hit the ceiling with his hands. He blew on his hands, then he directed one of them to a small computer screen. "Ugh...let's see now..."  
  
The person pressed a few buttons. After he did this, an image appeared on the screen in front of him. The image was that of the five Z Warriors walking through the tournament area. He just stared at the screen for a moment, then his eyes went wide.  
  
"AAUGH!! NO, HOW COULD I FORGET?! HOW LONG DID I SLEEP?!!" the man yells out in panic.  
  
He started trying to look at something on his arm, like a watch, but he doesn't see it. "Grrr.....damn lights! Need to get 'em repaired!"  
  
He then brought his hand in front of the computer screen and looked at his watch. "NO, NO NO!! I CANNOT BE LATE FOR THIS!!! THE TIME IS NOW!! I MUST REVEAL MYSELF!!"  
  
Outside, the ship suddenly zoomed down into Earth's atmosphere.  
  
  
  
A/N: Augh! Curse the shortness of this beginning! _ But don't worry, it gets longer very soon. And on that subject, it will probably take awhile for me to update this sometimes, so be patient! Be prepared my pretties...for this story may take so long to finish, it may go through to next year! *evil chorteling* Now, START YOUR CLICKIN' THERE, PARDNER! ^_^ 


	2. A New Tournament and a New Strong Ki

A/N: Well, I think I'll do something different this time. Usually I wait awhile before doing another addition, but I'm going ahead and putting up the next part. If I don't get reviews...well, I don't really care, I'm posting this story no matter what you people think! ^_^ Here we go now, the first episode!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Brolly Saga  
  
  
  
Episode 1: A New Tournament and a New Strong "Ki"  
  
  
  
  
  
In the tournament area, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta were standing around, seeming to be waiting for something.  
  
"Augh.....those two are annoying me..." Vegeta complained.  
  
Gohan and Krillin were standing at a hot dog vendor, getting a snack. A moment later, the group was walking along again; Gohan and Krillin holding on to their snacks.  
  
Trunks said playfully, "Gosh, guys, you'd think that you'd wanna have an empty stomach when fighting."  
  
"Heh, I don't think that counts for the Son family. They seem to fight better when they're full!" said Krillin with a laugh.  
  
Gohan looked down at his chilidog curiously. "Gee, I've never had a hot dog with.....um...what do you call this again, Krillin?"  
  
"It's called "chili", Gohan. Try it, it's very good!"  
  
Gohan lifted up his chilidog and took a big bite of it. He chewed for a minute, and then started to turn VERY red.  
  
"AAAHH! HOT.....BURNING!!!"  
  
Gohan ran over to a nearby fountain and tried to use it, but water ended up spraying all over his face. Krillin, Piccolo, and Trunks laughed as his face got drenched.  
  
"Oh man, that packs a wallop!" Gohan exclaimed as he shook the water off his face.  
  
Krillin chuckled, "Heh heh, I guess it's a little too spicy for you, kid. Just scrape the chili off then."  
  
Gohan scraped off the rest of the chili and smiled. "Ah, now this way I can eat it!"  
  
Gohan suddenly got a sweatdrop when he saw that he had eaten just about all of it in the first bite. "Ummm.....can I get another one?"  
  
The others Z Warriors fell over at that.  
  
"How can this baka enjoy food more than he enjoys fighting?.....bizarre....." said a twitching Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the tournament entrance, the man for sign-ups was putting away his things when a person draped in a blue cloth suddenly came towards him. It was impossible to tell who it was.  
  
"Have the.....sign-ups been completed?" the man said quietly.  
  
The sign-up man gave the mystery person a look and said, "I'm afraid so sir. But, you can still watch the tournament from the stands.....if you would like to.....do so....."  
  
The sign-up man appeared surprised that the person had not moved an inch.  
  
"No matter, I made a reservation for a spot in this tournament a few days ago." (A/N: Yeah, I say they can make reservations, so what? It's my world, so they can do what they like! Nyah! ^_^)  
  
"Hey now.....reservation? Are you sure? How do I know you aren't pulling my leg?" the sign-up man replied cautiously.  
  
The person didn't speak. The sign-up guy continued with, "And don't think you can just trick your way into this tournament! I've already signed up one late person, and I don't intend to let in a second!"  
  
The person walked forward a bit and said flatly, "Check the sign-up list, you'll see I'm right."  
  
The sign-up guy looked at the person with doubt, then he reluctantly reached into his bag and pulled out the sign-up list. "Okay then..reservations, reservations...."  
  
"They are at the end of the list, remember?" the person said as he cocked his head to the side, revealing his grinning mouth.  
  
The sign-up man looked at him in surprise and said, "How silly of me.....of course they are....."  
  
"...Well?"  
  
"Ah.....yes, there is one reservation here.....the name is a "Sage"....."  
  
"That is I.....Sage is who I am," the man said with a pleased tone.  
  
"You are? I don't recall you being the one who made a reservation under the name Sage.....plus I can't even see your face under those cloths, how can I know you're not lying?"  
  
Sage's voice lowered again with frustration as he replied, "Well then, I'll show you some proof, if it must be required."  
  
Sage raised that hood of his cloth, revealing his face. The sign-up man came to a realization as he said, "Oh my, it really is you! I'm so sorry for being so suspicious back there.....you know how some people would do anything to get into these tournaments!"  
  
Sage lowered his hood and began to walk past the man as he said, "Yes...perhaps much more than you do."  
  
The man looked at him with slight surprise as he walked off. "Just another weirdo to go along with the rest, I suppose. These tournaments have the strangest competition..."  
  
  
  
In another area of the tournament, many fighters had gathered in a small arena. In the center of the room, the announcer guy was speaking with a mic.  
  
"Annnd.....hello everyone! Welcome to the first step of our special tournament! As you all know, this is not a serious tournament, just one to raise charity, so let's have fun with this one!" he said with much enthusiasm.  
  
"If it's for a good cause..." Piccolo said with a smile.  
  
The Z Warriors were standing somewhere in the middle of the large crowd, minus Vegeta, who was in the back of the room by himself.  
  
"Oh, it is! Just think, we get to have fun, and raise money for those who need it at the same time!" Krillin exclaimed, obviously pleased with the theme of the tournament.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea to me," Trunks said with a smile also, "Of course, that's not what tousan's here for....  
  
Krillin suddenly looked over at Trunks. "Trunks, I've been wondering...well..um, now that I think about it...why are you even back here?" he asked with slight concern, "You don't need our help fighting the Androids in your time, do you?  
  
Trunks laughed and replied, "What? I can't even visit my old family and friends every once and awhile? I don't have any besides mom in my time."  
  
"Heh, I guess not..."  
  
"And I don't need help with them anyway. I already beat them!"  
  
Piccolo smirks. "No really, they're still rampaging the Earth, right?" he said with sarcasm.  
  
"And as an added bonus, I killed the recently hatched Cell. It was so easy, I still can't believe it!" Trunks said as he laughed again.  
  
"Well that's no surprise!" Gohan exclaimed, "After your training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Androids and that form of Cell would be nothing compared to your strength!"  
  
Trunks nodded in agreement. "And now we've started rebuilding all the cities. I know a lot of the damage can't be undone, but I want to do all I can to help."  
  
Meanwhile, the announcer was still speaking. "...only 12 finalists can actually enter the tourney," he glanced at the Z Warriors as he said this, "But those who do not make it in are welcome to stay and watch! Now, we are going to have some awesome elimination matches in this room, and the 12 left at the end will go on into the tournament!"  
  
The announcer walked off the center of the area and prepared to leave. "Now, before I throw it over to the judges, I will remind you not to forget about what you're fighting for! To get money for all those needy children out there! And in return, you get.....well...there actually is no grand prize for this tournament. It's mainly just for having fun and showing the world how great you are!"  
  
The crowd cheered as the announcer exited the area.  
  
"Hmph, no matter. The only prize I have in mind is beating the stuffing out of Gohan." Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
Vegeta got up to pick a number for the eliminations with everyone else, but he suddenly felt someone staring at him. It was Sage, still in his blue cloth. Vegeta looked back over at Sage with a straight face, and Sage was smiling.  
  
*What is that baka looking at?.....*  
  
After a moment of staring, Vegeta saw a quick flash of gold inside Sage's hood, then it went away as quickly as it came. Sage then turned and walked over to pick his number. Vegeta looked slightly surprised.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Vegeta said with a slight edge to his voice. "Eh...I must be seeing things. He's probably just trying to intimidate me. I'll be sure to beat him up real good in the tournament."  
  
Vegeta walked over to where everyone else was going, and his expression suddenly became serious.  
  
*But where did that guy get such "ki".....I didn't think any other humans were near our level...I'll have to look in on this.*  
  
Vegeta grunted as he got in line for his number.  
  
A short time later, Gohan was in the ring in front of a small boxer.  
  
"Numbers 34 and 27 are to fight in their bracket now!"  
  
"Alright Gohan, remember, don't try too hard!" Krillin said jokingly.  
  
"I know, I know. I won't hurt him too bad."  
  
Gohan turned to face the boxer. "Hear that, sir? I promise to be careful against you," Gohan said innocently.  
  
The boxer wrinkled his nose in surprise. "What's that, boy? Be careful against me? Watchoo' think you is, a martial arts master?  
  
The boxer began punching the air, trying to look tough. "You just lost your place in the tourney, little man. No one says they're gonna be careful against ME, especially not little brats like yourself!"  
  
Gohan just looked on blankly and said, "It will only hurt for a moment, I promise."  
  
"You...I've had enough of your jabbering!" the boxer growled.  
  
"And...begin!!" a judge yelled out, signaling the start of the fight.  
  
"Alright boy, show me these skills you seem to think you have!"  
  
"Okay," Gohan plainly said, and he began to walk forward.  
  
The boxer looked shocked. *Just strolling along...not even in fighting stance. How dare he mock me in this way!!*  
  
The boxer yelled out and jumped into the air.  
  
"Take this, you little insect!" he rasped out. The boxer brought his palm up in a chopping position and it started to shake as he charged his attack.  
  
"Um, sir?" Gohan said with concern, "It would be best if you just let me beat you. Using an attack will just waste your energy."  
  
"That Gohan is so naïve..." Piccolo muttered with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, this is his first tournament. He probably doesn't know that none of these people can sense "ki" like us," Trunks mused.  
  
"I'll show you!!" the boxer exclaimed, "Super Dragon Chop!!"  
  
The boxer brought his hand down and he chopped Gohan on the head, stopping the young teen in his tracks. The boxer grinned.  
  
"See, told ya.....it hurts, don't it?" the boxer said proudly.  
  
Just then, Gohan lifted his arms up and grabbed the boxer's hand.  
  
"EH??!!"  
  
"Gosh sir, I tried to warn you," Gohan said with a slight smile, "That attack took up a lot of your energy. You are not very strong, methinks."  
  
The boxer was starting to look very angry as Gohan pushed his hand off of his head. "Why...you...PEST! I'll hurt you for sure this time!!"  
  
The boxer charged up a punch with his other fist, but before he could release it, Gohan rushed up and punched him in the face. The boxer fell back in shock and he toppled of the edge of the ring. "There, it's over now," Gohan said calmly.  
  
With a bloody nose, the boxer fearfully looked up at Gohan over his legs, then he went unconscious.  
  
"And the winner is...Son Gohan," the judge announced.  
  
As some medics carried the boxer out of the arena, Piccolo talked with Gohan. "Gohan, you have to remember that these people are not very strong. Acting superior will just make you disliked by everyone."  
  
Gohan lowered his head. "I know, but I thought these fighters had decent skills.....you mean they can't?..."  
  
"No. Only those who can actually use energy can feel it as well," Piccolo simply said.  
  
"Huh. Well, I guess you guys were right in that no one else is as strong as us."  
  
Piccolo scratched the back of his head. "Um...yeah, we are definitely the strongest..."  
  
Piccolo suddenly turned his head to the side with concern. *But I still haven't located that one huge "ki" I sensed earlier. Who could it be generating from?..."  
  
Gohan looked at Piccolo curiously. "Piccolo, what's the matter?"  
  
Piccolo continued to look the other direction. After a moment, he looked back down at Gohan with a serious look. Gohan looked confused at first, then he came to a realization.  
  
"It's that "ki", isn't it? That's what's bothering you?" Gohan guessed.  
  
Piccolo stuttered, "Y....yes, it's just baffling to me. No human could have trained hard enough to reach our level of strength."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Could it be an enemy?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "No, couldn't be. I can tell when a "ki" is good or evil, but this one's kinda clouded. I still can't pinpoint him, but one thing's for sure...  
  
Piccolo looked off to the side again. "Whoever it is...he will be one of the 12 finalists."  
  
  
  
A short time later, back in the ring, Vegeta stood in front of a rather large sumo wrestler.  
  
"Feh, what a waste of time."  
  
The wrestler grunted and started pounding the ground with his feet.  
  
"Be...!!" the judge began.  
  
Vegeta rushed over and punched the wrestler in the gut hard.  
  
"...gi..."  
  
Before the wrestler could even show signs of pain, Vegeta jumped up and spin kicked the guy out of the ring, and he crashed into the crowd.  
  
"...in...huh?"  
  
Vegeta landed back on his feet just as the judge finished his word. He spit on the ground and walked off the ring.  
  
The judge stared at Vegeta in surprise. "...Winner is...Vegeta..."  
  
"Not bad, tousan. Two seconds, a new record!" Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, boy."  
  
Trunks grinned sheepishly and laughed. "Oh tousan, you're so full of it!"  
  
  
  
Even later, the decisions had been made. The announcer guy was back in the room. "And we have some finalists here, folks! Here they are!!"  
  
The announcer guy gestured to a group standing next to him. "Entering the tournament, we have Son Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Majunior, Shouto, Genba, Crochin, Sage..."  
  
As he continued with the list, the name "Sage" floated in Piccolo's head. He motioned to Gohan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gohan, I've hit the jackpot," Piccolo whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The strong "ki", it's coming from that Sage guy."  
  
"Sage, huh? Hmmm...oh yeah, it's coming from him alright." Gohan looked over at Sage cautiously. Suddenly, Sage's gaze moved over to Gohan. Gohan gritted his teeth nervously, but Sage just smiled suspiciously and gave him a friendly wave.  
  
Gohan laughed silently and waved back, then he stopped looking.  
  
"Careful, Gohan," Piccolo warned, "Don't let him know we're on to him. I'm not sure what he plans to do, but I doubt it's to fight for charity."  
  
As the announcer continued to explain rules and whatnot, Vegeta glanced at Gohan and Piccolo. "Fools, of course he already knows. He's known we can sense his powers."  
  
"What? Did you know the whole time it was him?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Um...yes. I had somewhat of an...encounter with him, well, not really," Vegeta stuttered.  
  
*Why am I getting all nervous about this guy?* Vegeta thought, *But that flash of light...I know only one thing that does that...no no, that's absurd.*  
  
The announcer guy was just finishing up. "...and we will now be going to draw the positions in the tournament by lot! Gentlemen, if you'll please follow me..."  
  
The announcer stepped around the group and exited through an archway. The twelve finalists followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, the idea of a simple tournament for charity seems kinda dumb, but I don't wanna get Hercule involved in this. :p Oh he'll be around, but not fighting. Don't worry, it'll start to get more interesting around the next couple of chapters. You know how these stories start out slow. ~_O Alright now, get ready ta' CLICK! ^_^ 


	3. Kamehameha? No, it's not Cell, it's Sage...

A/N: 1 review!! I got 1 review!!! I feel so special! :p But, I guess it's a start. I said these next chapters would be better, so maybe then I'll get more reviews! ^_^  
  
Sage: They'd better give you some damn reviews. Who wouldn't like ME in this fic?  
  
Quiet, boy. They don't know enough about you yet. -_- Anyways, here we go, episode 2 time!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
The Brolly Saga  
  
  
  
Episode 2: Kamehameha?!! No, it's not Cell, it's Sage!!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the main arena, the audience was getting restless. Fans were screaming for the fighting to start. In a high building above the area, a familiar World Champ was resting in a chair.  
  
"I'm glad I decided not to participate in this tournament. I mean, I think I've given enough money to the poor already! Ah ha ha!" Hercule talked such nonsense as this to himself as he watched the crowd below from a huge bay window.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, has the fighting started yet?"  
  
Hercule smiled as he swung around in his swivel chair. A young teenage girl was behind him; she looked bored.  
  
"I'm am SO booooooreeeed! Make them start the fights!"  
  
Hercule smiled politely at his daughter. "Calm down, honey. Things will get underway as soon as the opponent's are chosen! I promise!"  
  
The girl sighed and slumped down in another chair. "I hope so..."  
  
Hercule chuckled and turned around, just as a computer screen above him started to beep.  
  
"Ah, look there, we're receiving the identities of our participants right now!"  
  
Hercule's daughter looked up in slight interest. After another beep, a headshot of each competitor appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hmmm...EH?!!"  
  
Snot began to drip out of Hercule's nose when he saw the pictures of some of the Z Warriors. His face began to get very pale. *Oh god, please...not them, anyone but them!!*  
  
His daughter was meanwhile just staring at the screen. When her gaze passed by Gohan's picture, she suddenly moved back and stared only at his picture. As Hercule held his head, trying to hold back the headache he was beginning to receive, she walked forward and looked closer.  
  
"Ehh...something wrong, dear?"  
  
Little tiny hearts suddenly formed in the girl's eyes. "Wow...he's a cutie!" (A/N: I know, she's just so OOC there, but I couldn't resist! ^_^)  
  
Hercule fell over from that remark. Then he got up in an instant, looking pissed off. "What?! You think that boy is...CUTE?! Do you even know who that is?!"  
  
"N..no, do you know?"  
  
"I do indeed! He's...OH!!" Hercule immediately stopped himself from continuing. *What am I doing?! Was I really about to tell her that he is the guy who beat Cell?! No...no, of course I wasn't. That's rich, so funny. Ha ha!*  
  
"...Daddy?"  
  
"Ehh...oh! Um, actually, I don't know who he is, sorry!" Hercule said, desperately trying to find a believable answer.  
  
His daughter looked at him strangely, then she shrugged. "Oh, alright. Well now...says his name is Son Gohan. That's an odd name, but he's still cute!"  
  
Hercule got a sweatdrop as he grinned stupidly at her.  
  
  
  
A little later, still in the main arena, the announcer guy was running to the ring. He jumped onto it and spoke into his mic. "HEEEELLLOOOOOO...MARTIAL ARTS FANS!!!!" A huge roar came up from the crowd as he spoke.  
  
"WE'VE WORKED OUT EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, AND NOW WE'RE READY TO BEGIN THE COMPETITION!" A bigger roar came up as he said this. "BUT BEFORE WE BEGIN THE FIRST MATCH, LET ME EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS ABOUT THIS SPECIAL TOURNAMENT!"  
  
Off to the sidelines, the fighters were sitting around in their little area below the stands. Gohan and Trunks looked out eagerly into the crowd as Piccolo and Vegeta just leaned against the wall. Krillin sat on the floor, and the other fighters were doing other things.  
  
Trunks looked over at Gohan. "Think you can handle being in the first match, Gohan?"  
  
"I'm actually excited. I get to show all the people how strong I am!" Gohan grinned and started stretching his arm.  
  
Krillin looked up at Gohan with a half-hearted smirk. "Well at least SOME of us are enthusiastic. But not me, I have to fight that Sage in the second match!!"  
  
Piccolo opened an eye and looked at Krillin. "Well, you'll be able to tell us how strong he is if you fight him."  
  
Krillin's eyes widen. "Yeah, sure, but it's just...he seems really strong...  
  
"Don't worry. I felt a good bit of power from him, but from that alone, I conclude he isn't even as strong as you. You should be fine." Piccolo twitched a little as he said this. *Unless he can control his battle strength like us too...*  
  
Back out at the ring, the announcer continued to speak. "NOW, SINCE THERE ARE 12 COMPETITORS, THE LAYOUT OF THE FIGHTS ARE A LITTLE DIFFERENT! THERE WILL FIRST BE 6 QUARTERFINAL MATCHES, FOLLOWED BY THREE EXCITING SEMIFINALS MATCHES! AFTER THIS, THE THREE REMAINING FIGHTERS WILL DO SOMETHING YOU CAN ONLY SEE IN THIS SPECIAL TOURNAMENT, A BATTLE ROYAL IN THE RING WITH ALL THREE FIGHTERS AT ONCE!!! THE LAST MAN STANDING WILL BE DECLARED THE HONARABLE TITLE OF SPECIAL WORLD CHAMPION, WHICH OF COURSE DOES NOT INTERFERE WITH HERCULE'S PLACE WHATSOEVER!" The crowd exploded in excitement. But then the announcer held a hand up and quieted the crowd down a bit. "BUT, UNFORTUNATELY, I DO MEAN IT WHEN I SAY THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE TO SEE THIS BATTLE ROYALE! APPARENTLY ARE TOURNAMENT ISN'T "SPECIAL" ENOUGH TO BE TELEVISED BY ANY TV COMPANIES! BUT, AT LEAST YOU CAN STILL TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT YOUR GREAT EXPERIENCE!"  
  
"Well, there being no broadcast of this is fine. I wouldn't want anyone to recognize us from the Cell Games." Gohan said with relief.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the people here? They could notice some of us, right?" Krillin wondered.  
  
"Probably not. I think most of us have changed enough to not be noticed. For one, I was in Super Saiyan mode through the entire Cell Games. And I won't do it here, that's for sure. And you, Krillin, I think it's obvious what's different about you."  
  
Krillin blushes and rubs his head, which has a bit of black hair on it. "Yeah...now I'm much better looking then I was back then..."  
  
"I already have a history with this tournament, so maybe the fact that I was at the Cell Games won't attract too much attention," Piccolo added on.  
  
"And I've recently cut my hair, so I shouldn't be noticed," Trunks joined in. "That only leaves father, who hasn't changed a bit..."  
  
Vegeta spit on the ground. "Like I give a crap if someone recognizes me. I only care about beating Gohan."  
  
Gohan groans. "Yes, we all now, Vegeta."  
  
"LET'S NOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME! THE FIRST MATCH, SON GOHAN VERSUS SHOUTO!"  
  
"Ah! That's my call!" Gohan grinned and began to walk out to the arena. "Wish me luck, guys!"  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Go get 'em, kid."  
  
The other fighter, Shouto, a skinny man wearing a tank top and grey sweatpants, walked forward and followed Gohan. He gulped as he stepped onto the ring.  
  
"THESE TWO ARE BOTH NEWCOMERS TO THE TOURNAMENT SETTING, SO LET'S GIVE 'EM A WARM WELCOME!!"  
  
Trunks had started looking into the stands. "Krillin-san, where are the others? Gohan's mother, and mine? Didn't they want to see you guys fight?"  
  
"Frankly, the idea of entering this tournament didn't interest them at all. They said we could go, but they'd rather not come. Chi-Chi said it's a waste of time, but Gohan can do it because he's on his "school break", according to her." Krillin laughed as he said the last part.  
  
Trunks smiled indifferently. "She still teaching him to death? Sheesh, she should just send him to school one of these days..."  
  
Above the arena, Hercule and his daughter looked down from the large bay window. She suddenly got hearts in her eyes again.  
  
"Ah!! That Gohan boy is fighting first!" she giggled as she watched the scene below. Hercule gulped. *I hope they don't get carried away...*  
  
In the ring, Gohan now had a serious look written on his face. Shouto looked quite scared as he watched Gohan. *Man, this stinks. Why did I have to face him first?! I wanted to at least get to the second round, but now I have to fight that little terror!!*  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Shouto remembers how easily Gohan beat up the boxer earlier.  
  
"I promise to be careful against you."  
  
"You...I've had enough of your jabbering!!"  
  
"Super Dragon Chop!!"  
  
"EH??!!"  
  
"Gosh sir, I tried to warn you."  
  
"There, it's over now."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
*What'll I do?! This isn't fair!* Shouto began to tremble.  
  
"FIGHTERS, BEGIN!!"  
  
Gohan immediately went into a fighting stance. Shouto's eyes widened and he began trembling more when he did so.  
  
"Are you ready?" Gohan called out to Shouto.  
  
Shouto was close to freaking out. He covered his face with his arms. "Don't hurt me! Please, I beg you!!"  
  
Gohan eyes perked up in confusion. Shouto suddenly began waving his arms around. "Look, nothing personal, but I'd prefer to not get my bones broken, so I don't wanna fight! You win, okay?! We'll make it easy!!"  
  
Gohan stares at Shouto for a moment, then he falls over, as does the announcer and the entire audience. A moment later, Gohan was walking back to the sidelines.  
  
"WELL, THIS IS QUITE A SURPRISE! SHOUTO HAS FORFIETED HIS MATCH, SO GOHAN WINS BY DEFAULT!!" the announcer guy said nervously. The crowd was booing because of lack of action.  
  
Up above, Hercule wiped his forehead in relief. *Lucky. We didn't have to see him fight.* Unlike him, his daughter looked disappointed. "Aw, I wanted to see how he fights..."  
  
Entering the sidelines, Gohan also looks disappointed. "Piccolo, that was no fun. He just gave up before we even started."  
  
"That's because of your little display in the beginning of the eliminations. I warned you about that, now they're all scared of you." Piccolo scolded Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Trunks put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Go easy on him, Piccolo. This his first tournament, remember? Don't worry, Gohan, I'll give you a good match in the semi-finals, alright?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Alright. Thanks, Trunks."  
  
Trunks then walked out along with his opponent for their match. As he left, Vegeta smirked with closed eyes. "You should be glad that someone would forfeit against you, brat. It proves your superiority to them."  
  
"That is not something to be proud of, and you know it, Vegeta!" Krillin said, slightly annoyed.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. "Ah, what do you know?! If you were a Saiyan, you'd understand."  
  
Krillin glared at Vegeta, who had closed his eyes again and leaned against the wall. After a moment, he smirked again. "Then again, I wouldn't want YOU to be a Saiyan. That would be an embarrassment to our race."  
  
"WHAT?! Take that back, you little shit!" Krillin barked at Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes in a flash and glared angrily. "Oh, I'M a little shit?! How dare you call ME by such a name!!!"  
  
Piccolo's fists suddenly flew forward, each one hitting Krillin and Vegeta in their heads. Piccolo returned his arms to normal size as he glared at them. "Stop acting like children, both of you! You're making us look like idiots!!"  
  
Krillin grunted and turned away from Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Whatever..."  
  
During all of this, Gohan had been looking out at the arena. Sounds of Trunks' opponent trying to attack him could be heard.  
  
"Haa! Erngh! Ha ha! Hiiiiiii...~"  
  
"Winner is Trunks!"  
  
The crowd cheered some more as Trunks slowly made his way back to the sidelines. Vegeta eyed Trunks suspiciously. "You only beat him with THAT much ease? Come now, boy, did you not train in your time?"  
  
Trunks frowns. "Well, I haven't had time, honestly. I came back here from a year later in my time, and I spent that entire year helping to rebuild the Androids' destruction."  
  
The announcer guy meanwhile took out a sheet of paper and read it. "NOW, NOT WASTING ANYTIME, LET'S BEGIN THE THIRD MATCH! IT'S KRILLIN VERSUS SAGE!"  
  
Krillin breathed in slowly, then released. He stood on his feet, but then his face faulted in annoyance. "Man, why do I have to face him?! This isn't fair!"  
  
Piccolo lightly pushed Krillin forward. "Don't be a crybaby, just get out there. If you hadn't noticed, your opponent already has done so."  
  
"Erngh...alright, I'm going now!" Krillin puffed up his chest and tried to look tough as he walked out to the ring. As he went out, he noticed that Sage had a look on his face as if he was trying to hold in a laugh. "Psh...thinks I'm funny, does he?"  
  
Krillin entered the ring and stretched his arms nervously.  
  
"IT'S QUITE A SURPRISE TO HAVE KRILLIN FIGHTING HERE, FOLKS! HE HASN'T PARTICIPATED IN TOURNAMENTS FOR MANY YEARS, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE HE'S FINALLY MAKING A COMEBACK! ON THE OTHER HAND, SAGE IS A NEW-COMER TO THE TOURNAMENT SCENE, AND NOTHING IS CURRENTLY KNOWN ABOUT HIM! HE'S OUR MYSTERY FIGHTER, I GUESS!"  
  
"...you know, it's interesting to finally meet you in person, Krillin," Sage suddenly said pleasantly.  
  
"Hmm?" Krillin looked at Sage in confusion. "What do you mean? I've never met you before in my life..."  
  
Sage just continued to give Krillin a pleasant smile. Suddenly, Krillin smirked. "Oooooohhh, I get it. You must have seen me on TV during some of the earlier World Tournaments," Krillin closed his eyes and smiled slyly. "I was pretty good, eh?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I never knew you participated in previous tournaments."  
  
Krillin began to get a sweatdrop. "Then...where do you know me from?..." Krillin suddenly began to sweat. *Does he recognize me from the Cell Games? That would be suck...*  
  
"FIGHTERS, BEGIN!!"  
  
Krillin went into a fighting stance. Sage simply did nothing.  
  
"Now we'll see..." Piccolo said calmly.  
  
Sage smirked. "It would suck, wouldn't it? But don't worry, I didn't plan to tell."  
  
Krillin's eyes became big in shock. "WHA.....W.....HH.....HOW....HOW DID?!..." Krillin was so shocked that he almost missed Sage's next action, when he suddenly ran forward and aimed a punch. Krillin came back to reality at the last moment and somehow jumped to the side slowly, barely avoiding the swing. He landed on the ground again and started at Sage. "..."  
  
"Excellent! Your dodge is as I expected it to be. But look out now, you're unguarded." As he said this, Sage throws a punch to the side, hitting Krillin dead on. Krillin flew to the other side of the ring and managed to land safely.  
  
"Would ya' look at that...that guy actually hurt Krillin-san!" Gohan said with surprise. The others were just watching silently. Even Vegeta had gotten up to view Sage's fighting skills.  
  
Krillin rubbed at where Sage hit him and he stared in awe. *An awesome power, Piccolo wasn't kidding after all. This may be tricky.* Krillin then shook some dust off him and pointed at Sage. "Okay now, what was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I simply informed you that you were unguarded, something wrong with that?" Sage asked innocently.  
  
"No, the thing you said before you attacked me! What did that mean?"  
  
"Oh, that." Sage grinned and shook his head. "Not yet, I will not tell you what that ment yet. To be frank, I'd much rather end this fight quickly than talk. You see, I am eager to fight Vegeta and Gohan in the finals."  
  
Krillin looked at Sage angrily. "You...shut up! You think yourself to be so smart!!" Krillin pulled his fist back and began charging for something. "Well, if you're that smart, figure out how to avoid my next attack maneuvers!!"  
  
Krillin thrust his hand forward and sent an energy burst at Sage. When the small attack made contact with Sage, he shimmered and started to ripple around. "No!!" Before he could react, Krillin was kicked high into the air by Sage from behind.  
  
"Auugh!" Krillin powered up to slow his ascent and he eventually stopped, floating in midair. The audience ooed and aahed in surprise at his technique.  
  
Piccolo rubbed his neck. "Well...I'd say he's showing some decent skills so far. I wonder if he'll beat Krillin."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Piccolo. "Hnh, you're obviously not thinking clearly. Krillin can beat this amateur is he just focuses a little more."  
  
Piccolo just looked at Vegeta for a moment, then he turned back around to the ring.  
  
Sage stared into the sky and called out to Krillin. "Krillin!! I'm sorry, but I must finish our battle now! You'll thank me later, trust me!"  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy! How did you know what I was thinking before?! Tell me now!"  
  
Piccolo's ears perk up in surprise. *What he was thinking? Telepathy?...*  
  
Sage frowns. "Gosh, you're persistent. I said I wouldn't tell yet!" Sage put his hand to his chin and thought, then he smiled. "But...I'll give you a little teaser."  
  
Krillin looks utterly confused. "T..teaser?..."  
  
Sage concentrated for a moment. Then he calmly brought his hands forward, suddenly clasping his palms together. Krillin's eyes widened a little. They widened even more when Sage slowly brought his clasped palms down to his lower-right side.  
  
"Wh...what?...no..."  
  
Gohan's eyes were also wide. "P..piccolo-san...is he...well, you know..." Piccolo was just gritting his teeth in shock, not even listening to Gohan.  
  
"...Ka..."  
  
Krillin shuddered. He just continued to float in midair, not sure what to do.  
  
"Me...ha..."  
  
Vegeta had his hands clasped tightly to the wall as he stared. "No! He is not doing what I think he's doing!!! Piccolo, he is not doing this, right? RIGHT?!" Piccolo just continued to grit his teeth. "But that's absurd!!"  
  
"..Me..." Sage sighed as he prepared to continue. *I'm sorry to humiliate you like this, Krillin. Beaten with your own attack...*  
  
Gohan began to twitch. "Gosh, that's a lot of power coming from him! This is crazy!  
  
"HHHAAAAAAA!!!!" Sage thrust his arms forward and fired the mighty turtle wave up at Krillin. Krillin just stared at it with a blank expression on his face, with some snot dripping out of his nose.  
  
"BAKA! DON'T LET YOURSELF GET BEATEN BY THIS NOBODY! DEFEND!!" Vegeta screamed at Krillin. But Krillin didn't listen. The blast hit him head on.  
  
"ERNGH!" Krillin plummeted to the ground with his eyes still wide, not seeming to care that he was about to fall out of the ring. He crashed into the ground hard, and the announcer quickly ran over to him. Krillin appeared to be not badly damaged, but he just stared at the ground the whole time.  
  
"...oh! WINNER IS, SAGE!"  
  
The crowd cheered with excitement. Krillin suddenly stood up, and he slumped over to the sidelines, still looking at the ground. Sage was still looking up in the air with his arms still facing up. *Again, I am sorry, Krillin-san.* Sage then powered down, and he exited the ring as well.  
  
"AND WE WILL BEGIN THE NEXT MATCH MOMENTARILY!"  
  
Krillin stepped into the sidelines and passed right by the group. "Krilli..." Gohan started, but Piccolo stopped him. "I don't think he wants to talk with anyone right now."  
  
Just then, Sage entered the area as well, and he also passed by everyone else. The Z Warriors besides Krillin just stared as he walked off. "Damn chrome dome, now our reputation is ruined." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"We don't even have a reputation, tousan." Vegeta snarled, "Shut up, boy!" Piccolo just ignored them as he looked at Sage. "Well, this certainly changes the situation."  
  
Gohan gulped as he nodded. "Yeah, he used a Kamehameha Wave, didn't he?" Piccolo nodded. "Yes, he did. And I have no idea how. My first guess would be that one of us taught this guy."  
  
"Well, sure, but who? Roshi? I doubt it. Although it is possible that my dad met this guy in space, and..." Gohan noted.  
  
"I'm at a loss for ideas with this one, Gohan. We'll just have to wait and see what develops."  
  
In the back of the sidelines, Krillin was slumped down on the floor, looking quite glum. Suddenly, a figure walked up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry...to have humiliated you like that."  
  
Krillin said nothing, just slightly glanced up at him.  
  
"Blame my heritage. It makes me act...sneaky, sometimes."  
  
Krillin suddenly looked fully at Sage, seeming to be intrigued by that statement, but then he quickly ignored it.  
  
"So...just know this, you will learn the truth in time. I promise, there is a reason to all of this. Alright?" Sage held his hand out to Krillin. Krillin just stared at it for a minute. "...Alright." Krillin brought his hand forward and shook Sage's.  
  
"Very good. I thank you." Sage turned around to walk off. "And...this conversation did not take place."  
  
Krillin smirked. "If you want. But tell me...you are one of Goku's friends, right? I just know, you must be..."  
  
Sage chuckled and turned his head around. "I have met him once. Just once. Pity he had to go and die like that. I wanted to talk with him again."  
  
"So then you know what happened at the Cell Games..."  
  
Sage smirked and nodded. Krillin began to ask Sage something else, but he had already walked off. Krillin looked at him with wonder. *What a mysterious guy...*  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooooo, mystery! ^_^ See, I told ya' it gets better! No intense fighting yet, but it'll get there.  
  
Random Ranter: Why aren't you referring to Videl with her actual name?  
  
Ah yes, I thought you'd never ask. ^_^ The truth is, you're really not supposed to know who Videl is yet at this point in the series, not until 4 more years would pass. And since I'm trying to stay true to the series, well, Videl is known as "Hercule's daughter" and "she". ~_O Alright, enough of that nonsense. CLICKITY CLICK CLICK! :p 


End file.
